koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Owain/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Owain. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Of course!" *"There's more to do." *"Let's begin." *"I defeated the enemy? I...I did iiiiiit!" *"No mere mortal stands a chance against Owain Dark!" *"You should have heeded my warning." *"My name is Owain Dark. It would do you well to remember that." *"Hundreds of enemies felled by my own hands... By my awesome power!" *"A thousand corpses in my wake... I shall start a new legend." *"Mother?! I failed to protect you again..." *"A power far greater than my own has awoken within you." *"Good job, friend with whom I have strong emotional ties!" *"I expect nothing less from one bound to a creature of darkness such as I." *"To finally witness your true power... It chills me to the core!" *"A cold, relentless blade that cleaves all in its path... That's my mother for you!" *"Very good, Lucina! Now show me your ultimate technique!" *"The very embodiment of a hero! Your form is forever burned in my mind!" *"You fight like one blessed by the god of war. I can feel your burning spirit!" *"O ye of red wings, your martial deeds are worthy of divine praise!" *"Boundless strength that surpasses all reason... I've seen Corrin's might!" *"An overwhelming surge of utter darkness! Tharja... You are... SO COOL!" *"Olivia! I hereby name you...the Glorious Dancing Maiden of Eternal Twilight!" *"I shall tell tales of yon far-flung heroes!" *"Bards shall sing of your glory!" *"I have been graced by the blessed power of words!" *"The darkness I carry within is sated. For the time being..." *"The blessed power of words has helped me achieve this greatness." *"No, Mother! This is the true power of my heroic blood!" *"You honor me, Lucina. Now let's show them strength born in a dire future!" *"Heh, here's one for you. Special technique 23! I forgot its naaaame!!" *"Have my dark incantations surpassed my sword once again?" *"You were spying on my secret training?! Th-that was no mere stick!" *"This is my true power, Corrin. Spread legends of it in your world." *"I have allowed you only a glimpse into the inky abyss of my soul." *"You have peered into the inky abyss of my soul and survived." *"Allow the darkness within me to assist you!" *"You aren't going alone, are you? Let us forge a new legend together." *"Allow me to assist you. We'll step into legend side by side." *"This fight will get my sword hand twitching for sure!" *"To meet such a friend in such a place... The bond we share is truly special!" *"To meet here is no mere coincidence. Our bond transcends fate itself!" *"Reveal your true power and see your enemies driven!" *"I'll always be by your side!" *"I'll always be there for you!" *"The legendary successor to the throne of darkness... Owain has arrived!" *"You keep me at arm's length. Why not rely on me instead?" *"Don't keep me in the dark. You can count on me!" *"Allow me to use your strength as my own!" *"Let us watch each other's backs on this field of battle!" *"Let us cleave through the battlefield as one fearsome warrior!" *"I cannot do this with my strength alone. I need reinforcements!" *"Is someone calling my name? I'll be there with all haste!" *"I'm on my way! You will not die on my watch..." *"I'm on my way! You will not greet death this day." *"Thank you!" *"Thank you, Mother, but...I am no longer a child. I can handle myself!" *"Sorry to be a bother, Lucina. I vow to pay you back tenfold!" *"Thanks for your help, Niles. Our souls are truly connected!" *"Sorry to be a bother, Anna. I-I'll buy a weapon off you after the battle." *"Lady Caeda, you saved me! Someday, I'll be your equal." *"You have my thanks, Lyndis. Your courage emboldens me!" *"I had a feeling you would come for me. The bond of friendship told me so!" *"I had a feeling you would come for me. Our friendship is all-powerful!" *"I just did what came naturally." *"My vow to protect you is an eternal one, Mother." *"Past, present, or future--as long as we fight together, we've nothing to fear." *"Partner? So you have awoken to our bond, Broth-- Hey, don't walk away!" *"It would be a true honor! Its strength shall help save our future!" *"Please, Caeda. The darkness within my soul will grow restless with such praise." *"Swordswoman of the sky and earth... It's your soul that called me here." *"I need no reason to help my comrades." *"I need little reason to come to your aid." *"Now is my chance to take center stage!" *"The time has come to test our strength against one another." *"Maybe you know me by my other name: the Commander Killer!" *"I will bring an end to this age of chaos!" *"I will put this chaos to rest!" *"To grow stronger is only natural for the hero of darkness." *"You could say... my true power has been unleashed." *"It brings me such joy to sense that our bond has grown ever stronger." *"I pity you in a way. You know not the enemy you have made in me." *"Mother... I vowed to protect you, but a cruel fate has made us enemies." *"Must we fight, Lucina? Maybe we didn't see each other... Let us retreat to safety!" *"An opponent that could subdue a whole army. This fight will ask my true worth." *"It gives me pause to fight you, Marth. But show me the power of the Hero-King!" *"Watch closely, knight of the exalt. I'll break the seal on my dark power!" *"It seems our fighting is unavoidable. So let's give it all we've got!" *"No matter the hardships... A hero never retreats!" *"My sword hand twitches with regret at facing my own mother in combat." *"Yes, Lucina. My sword hand longs for battle. I have no choice but to fight." *"You may be an exalted tactician...but can you handle my special technique?!" *"My sword hand twitches at thoughts of our shared blood!" *"Ugh! You deflected my special technique?!" *"You may silence my dark incantations... but you cannot silence a cool pose!" *"Don't be too hard on yourself. Few can withstand my dark incantations." *"Punish me as you see fit, Mother. Just don't take away my dinner!" *"Over already? You weren't going easy on me, were you?" *"You're just as dangerous as I expected." *"At long last... The Dark Swordsman has defeated the Scarlet Sword!" *"I read you like an open book, Niles." *"You're a fearsome foe, Tiki. You won't catch me with my guard down." *"What's next for the Dark Swordsman?" Category:Quotes